Unsaid Things A Troyella ThreeShot
by LemurLovexx
Summary: After an abrupt and hurtful break-up Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are re-united at their high school reunion. What will happen? *Inspired and based off of the song "Unsaid Things" by McFLY. Please read! Story is better then the summary.
1. The Past

** I am not the owner of the song "Unsaid Things" the song was created by the British band McFLY and I am not trying to take any credit in the writing and making of this song.**

**I am also not the owner of any of the characters of the High School Musical franchise, and am not trying to claim any credit over any of them.**

Unsaid Things-*-One-Shot

Seven Years Ago

It was like any other summer day in Albuquerque, New Mexico, the sky was a rich blue filled with numerously perfect little puffs of white clouds. The sun sat high above the world below it, looking down at it like a mother overlooking her child, radiating glorious golden rays of heat and light, which spilled over various trees, houses, and driveways.

Including, Troy Bolton's driveway, where Troy and his friends, Chad Danforth, Jason Green, and Zeke Martian were shooting hoops, practicing for the upcoming season in the fall.

"Troy, Troy! Here!" Chad shouted from beside the basket. Troy quickly glanced over at his friend, who was jumping up and down waving his hands over his large afro curls that bounced up and down along with his body. Troy quickly pivoted around, so that Zeke was less likely to steal the ball and passed the ball over to Chad with a sudden shout of his name. Once the ball landed into Chad's hands he was bombarded by Jason, blocking him from taking a shot at the basket. Troy saw this and swiftly ran out into the open.

"Yo, Chad! Ball!" he called out, holding his hands out for the ball. Chad glanced from Troy to Jason and then he, some what hesitantly, bounce passed the ball over to Troy, who grabbed the ball and then after a few brief dribbles threw it towards the hoop. As the ball fell through the net Troy smiled widely, reveling as the sound of that flawless swish filled the air. Troy ran over to the ball before it had a chance to roll down the driveway into the street. As Troy spun to the large orange sphere around in his hands he began to walk back over to his friends. "Well, that's a game guys." He said, letting a wide smile take over his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason grumbled, obviously annoyed that Troy and Chad had once again beaten him and Zeke. Troy opened his mouth to say something else, but a car pulling up to the house across from his interrupted him. Troy and his friends couldn't help but to turn around when they heard the car give one final roar of life before the driver cut off the engine. Before any of the boys could say or do anything the passenger's side door flew open and pair of long tan legs slid out, causing Troy to suck in a silent breath.

A few seconds went by and the passenger climbed out completely.

She climbed out.

The girl was petite but she had the best legs Troy had ever seen, she had dark curly brown hair that reached her hips, and she had the curves of an old glass Coke bottle. The girl walked over to her mother on the other side of the car, her hips swaying back and forth all the while, completely unaware of the four boys watching her from across the street.

Over in Troy's driveway each of the boys seemed as if they were under a daze of some sort and all was quiet until Chad gave Troy's arm a light smack.

"Dude, aren't those your new neighbors?" he asked his friend. Chad's voice brought Troy back down to earth abruptly. Troy blinked for a few seconds before turning to his friends, with a cheeky smile spread over his face.

"Yeah, they are. And you know… I think it's only sensible that we go over there and welcome them to the neighborhood." Troy's smile widened as he turned his gaze from Jason, Zeke, and Chad back over to the mystery girl across the street. After a few minutes of simply watching the girl walking two or three boxes into the house Troy started across the street.

"Yo, Troy! Where are you going?" Chad hissed at his friend causing Troy to stop and turn around, not even taking into consideration that he was standing in the middle of the street.

"Dude, where do you _think_ I'm going?" Troy laughed, before continuing across the street, only to have his friends scramble after, seeing as they, too were curious as to who this mysterious beauty was.

Once they were all standing in her driveway next to the silver Honda accord that she and her mother had pulled up in each of the boys craned their heads every which way, trying to find the girl, only to have the peaceful silence that covered them to be broken by a sudden crash coming from inside the large U-Haul moving truck.

"Oh, shit!" a smooth female voice muttered from inside the vehicle. The boys glanced at each other and then started over to the back of the truck, and peaked inside.

There _she _was, just standing in front of them in an old plaid button up, a pair of shorts, and new-balances, staring down a pile of books, and CDs. Out of nowhere Jason suddenly sneezed causing the girl's head to shoot up in their direction. Their cover was blown.

"Uh, hi." Troy said, awkwardly, as he tried to save face. The girl in front of him looked at him and his friends with a slightly confused and somewhat shocked look spread across her face.

"Hi… um, who are you?" she asked bluntly, before whipping her ebony bangs out of her eyes. Troy couldn't help but to smile at her up-front attitude as he began to answer her question.

"I'm Troy Bolton. I live just across the street, and these are my friends, Chad, Jason, and Zeke," Troy said motioning to each of the guys as he said their name, prompting them to give the girl a slight wave, nod, or smile. "Who might you be?" he continued, not even caring that he sounded like a character in one of those made-for-TV Lifetime movies that his mom watches non-stop whenever they visit his grandmother. The girl didn't seem to mind though seeing as she cracked a smile as she laughed, lightly.

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said, smiling at the boys, "just moved in." she continued as she motioned at the boxes that surrounded her.

Just as troy was about to say something else; he was interrupted by the front door suddenly slamming shut and woman's voice shouting out,

"Gabriella! Gabi, do you know where the movers put your father's old books and CDs?" Gabriella stuck her head out from inside the truck and yelled back over to her mother,

"Yeah, it's in here, mom! I'll bring it in, in a second!" she then quickly walked back over to the pile of spilled materials and quickly but carefully back into the box that they had fallen out of. "Sorry, you guys, but duty calls." She smiled, before placing the box by the edge of the truck and hopping down, landing on her feet atop the pavement with a slight smack. "Gotta go unpack." She said, before wrinkling up her nose, grabbing the box, and walking off towards her house. The boys watched as she shifted the box into her left hand and opened the door with her right. Once Gabriella held the box securely in both hands, push open the door with her hip, and began to step inside troy shouted over to her,

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" she turned her head sharply at the sudden outburst, causing her long tendrils to fly out in various wisps that lightly hit against her back. Once her eyes settled upon Troy she smiled, shook her head, and continued to walk into her house. After about a minute or so the boys decided to head back over to Troy's house and start up another game of basketball to at least _try _and distract themselves from the goddess that had just moved in down the Street.

_Two months later_

"Troy! Mail!" Mrs. Bolton called up the stairs to her son. Troy immediately jumped off his bed and nearly flew down the stairs, knowing perfectly well what would be waiting for him- and this time it would be some silly letter stating that his magazine subscription was about to expire. No, this would be much better. Once he reached the fourth-last step on the staircase Troy jumped over the remaining three stairs and hurried into the kitchen where his mother had placed the mail on the counter. He spotted it almost instantly. It was in a lavender colored envelope as usual and stood out from all of the drab white envelopes that just contained either bills or letters stating that payments were due- or in other words people sending you stuff to simply say "Give us your money". Troy quickly snatched up the letter that he knew was his and gazed at the front of the envelope only to see one word:

Wildcat.

Troy smiled wildly, before ripping open the letter like a child on Christmas morning. Inside was a simple piece of loose-leaf paper folded in half and written, no doubt, in study hall with only eighteen words written across it.

TroyBoy,

Just wanted to say-

I Love You.

Your Gabi .

Ps. Open up the paper—there's a surprise.

Troy smiled to himself as he re-read the second and third lines over and over again, not caring about any of the other words that made up the small yet meaningful letter. Once he was finished reading over the letter for about the twentieth time he lifted open the paper only to see a small wallet-sized photograph of him with his arms wrapped around Gabi's waist kissing her on the cheek while she let out a giggle, causing her nose to wrinkle and her eyes to twinkle, just like the first time that they had met, tapped to the inside of the paper. Troy smiled at the photograph, quickly took his wallet out of the back of his jeans pocket, carefully peeled the tape off of the loose leaf sheet of paper, and then slipped the photograph into the one clear credit-card pocket in his wallet so that he would see it everyday.

He and Gabriella Montez had been dating for a month now, and he had been getting letters like this one ever since the night in the local park that Troy turned to Gabriella and whispered into her ear that he loved. He was the happiest he had ever been, and he knew this was corny, but Gabriella was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he never wanted to let her go.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Present Day

** I am not the owner of the song "Unsaid Things" the song was created by the British band McFLY and I am not trying to take any credit in the writing and making of this song.**

**I am also not the owner of any of the characters of the High School Musical franchise, and am not trying to claim any credit over any of them.**

Unsaid Things-*-One-Shot

_Present Day_

Troy's eyes flew open as he sat bolt up right in his bed. He quickly looked around at the dark room that surrounded him. It was dimly lit by the white moonlight that cut through the thin material of his curtains and the fading light of his laptop, growing brighter and darker, indicating that it, too was sleeping. Once he realized where he was Troy groaned and flopped back onto his mattress, covering his eyes with his hand as his body bounced slightly from the impact of his back hitting the spring mattress.

It had happened again.

He had dreamed of his first meeting with Gabriella Montez and that special time of day, which he had always used to look forward to in high school. When he would receive a letter from Gabriella, usually right after school around three o'clock, and even now, whenever the clock strikes three Troy double checks his mail for those lavender envelopes, that used to smell faintly of oranges, which he also still remembers to be Gabriella's favorite fruit. Every day he does this even though he knows perfectly well that the letters will not be there.

And every night, Troy always dreams of the first time he laid eyes on Gabriella, the first time he spoke to her, and the first time her fell in love with her. What he, and his subconscious, refused to acknowledge was that unfaithful day on the second week of June, seven years ago.

It was the day that the fairytale ended. It was the day that Troy's princess had to run off in hast, but this time she didn't even leave a glass slipper behind.

Now that he was awake, there was no escaping the depressing memory. That day came flooding back to him, as if it was just last week, instead of seven years ago, and for Troy's taste it came back far to vividly.

_A seventeen Troy shrugged on a navy blue sweatshirt as he walked down to the end of his driveway, before quickly glancing up and down the street and then running across the street to his girlfriend's house. Once across the street Troy began to walk towards the front door of the house, only to see Gabriella sitting on the front stoop. She looked as if she had been crying and she was hugging her legs tightly to her chest. Troy immediately went into protective-boyfriend mode and ran over to his girlfriend. _

_ "Gabi. Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked after he had taken a seat beside the raven-haired girl on the cold cement of the stoop. Gabriella just shook her head and let out a slight sniffle. "Gabriella," Troy said, both sternly and soothingly, as he slipped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him, and letting her bury her face in his chest as she let out several soft sobs. "Gabi," he tried again as he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, "what is going on?" Gabriella slowly composed herself and pulled out of Troy's embrace. Troy looked into her eyes, tucking a stray ebony strand behind her ear only to expose her slightly blood-shot and puffy brown orbs that lit up his world. _

_ "Troy, don't." Gabriella said, as she turned her head away from him. Troy looked at the profile of her face with a puzzled look spread across his face. "Just… just please don't make this any harder then it already is." Troy could feel every muscle in his body tense up at Gabriella's last statement. There was only _one _thing that could follow that- and it wasn't something Troy wanted to hear. Gabriella's quiet voice brought him out of his sudden thoughts of panic. _

_ "We're moving again." She practically whispered, as if saying it out loud was some sort of a sin. Troy's puzzled look was still plastered across his face. After a brief silence of about tens seconds, Troy decided to voice what had been on his mind. _

_ "Gabi, what does that have to do with us?" he asked, unsurely. Even though Gabriella turned to look at Troy, she kept her eyes more on her blue jeans then on his eyes._

_ "Troy, I'm going to be moving to Ontario. Ontario, Canada. That's practically 1,600 miles away. I just… I just don't see how this could work out." Once Gabriella had managed to stammer out her last statement she glanced up into his eyes for the first time that day. "I'm sorry. Really I am!" she gushed out, having seen the hurt in his eyes. _

_ "Well, if you're so sorry, Gabi, why are you doing this? We can just stay together you know." Troy said, becoming the slightest bit frustrated with Gabriella, seeing as he didn't really understand her reasoning. _

_ "It's not like I begged my parents to make us move! Troy, I _want_ to stay here! I want to stay with _you_!" Gabriella said her voice rising as she stood up, trying to gain some sort of an advantage in the conversation. _

_ "Yeah, but obviously this didn't mean much to you if you are willing to just let it go like that!" Troy exclaimed, jumping to his feet as well, looking down at Gabriella making her feel like a five year old who had tried to stand up to the playground bully. _

_ "Troy, I loved you!" Gabriella shouted, so loudly that her words echoed around them. Neither really took any recognition to the sounds around them. At least, not Troy. He was far too busy focusing on Gabriella's wording. She lov__**ed**__him. Lov__**ed**__- past tense. Troy couldn't say anything to that so he simply turned and started to walk down the front walkway, only to stop suddenly and turn around to look straight at Gabriella. _

_ "You know it's funny, because I _still _love you." And with that he walked away, leaving behind the girl he had thought was _the one_. _

Even, now, as Troy lies on his bed, his bare back pressed against the coolness of the sheets, it was still true. He still loves Gabriella Montez. Recently, his mind wandered to her much more often then it normally did, because just recently he had received an invitation to an East High class of '08 class reunion.

After finally managing to push that horrid memory from his mind, Troy managed to fall asleep once again. Even though he was able to repress the memory of breaking up with his high school sweetheart and one real love, Troy couldn't repress the thought of her with her gorgeous smile, long ebony locks, and beautiful brown eyes that always seemed to twinkle as she giggled, causing her nose to wrinkle in the most adorable way.

"Gabriella." Troy breathed as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the girl who was once his.

The day of the reunion rolled around and had arrived earlier then Troy could have even anticipated. Either way he couldn't have been happier, because tonight was the night that he was finally going to see Gabriella, the girl who had, and still does, possess his heart. It was approximately seven thirty when Troy left work and headed down to one of the most trustworthy jeweler's in Albuquerque to pick up an order, which he had placed days earlier.

"Hey, Bobby." Troy smiled as he entered the small store that was practically as quiet as a library, the only real sounds were the whispers of couples examining rings in the showcase, salesmen making sales, and the soft classical music that filled the room from a small speaker embedded into the ceiling.

"Oh, Mr. Bolton!" an elderly man with thick black rimmed glasses said from behind the counter, "Here to pick up your order?" Troy walked up to the counter and nodded his head, surely, as he drummed his fingers on the glass.

"Yes. Yes I am." Troy stated as he quickly took his hand off the glass, having received a pointed glare from a woman with her white-blonde hair pulled back into such a tight bun that it was tugging slightly at the skin on her forehead.

"Let me just go get it for you." Bobby smiled before turning and shuffling back to the storage room to the store. As he waited Troy glanced down at the pieces of jewelry in the case in front of him, which held gleaming engagement rings, sparkling diamond necklaces that were worth practically four of Troy's pay-checks. He smiled as his eyes scanned over the engagement rings, suddenly remembering how he used to fantasize about proposing to Gabriella, how he would do it and how he would take her to this exact jewelers to choose the ring. Bobby's voice, suddenly ringing out, yanked Troy out of his both heartwarming and heartbreaking reminiscing.

"Here you are, Mr. Bolton," Bobby smiled as he brought out a small navy-blue velvet box. The jeweler snapped open the box to have Troy confirm that this was in fact what he had ordered, only to reveal a single silver ring with a white pearl centered between two small diamonds. "This is your order correct, sir?" Bobby asked Troy, seeing as Troy had been silent for about two minutes as he studied the ring, that had reminded him so much of Gabi. Bobby nodded before heading over to the register. "She must be one lucky lady, Mr. Bolton." Bobby smiled as he looked over at Troy, who was still looking over the ring.

"Huh?" Troy finally spoke. Bobby smiled slightly to himself before gesturing over at Troy.

"The ring, sir. Your fiancé must be one lucky woman." Bobby said as he punched in the final price number into the register. Troy let out a sigh; glanced at the ring, and then after he snapped the ring box closed he looked back over at Bobby.

"It's not an engagement ring, Bob." Troy said, simply, as his words caused him to wince inwardly, seeing as he wanted his last statement to be false. Oh, how he wished he was lying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Bolton. Might I ask what it is then?" Bobby asked. Troy smiled as he placed the ring in his pocket.

"It's a promise, Bob." Troy sighed as he looked back over at the elderly man. Bobby was beyond confused, so he quickly inquired as to what sort of a promise it was.

"A promise to never let her go again." Troy said, running a hand through his sandy brown hair. "Now how much do I owe you?"


	3. The Reunion

** I am not the owner of the song "Unsaid Things" the song was created by the British band McFLY and I am not trying to take any credit in the writing and making of this song.**

**I am also not the owner of any of the characters of the High School Musical franchise, and am not trying to claim any credit over any of them.**

Tonight was the night. The night that Troy would once again be reunited with Gabriella, the woman who has possessed his heart for the past seven years and hadn't even known it.

Troy found it nearly impossible to concentrate on the road as he drove towards his old high school, seeing as he was constantly aware of the velvet ring box in the pocket of his black dress pants. Troy managed to get to the school in one piece though, and after he had parked his car, Troy made his way to the front doors of East High. He quickly dashed through the parking, seeing as the startings of an Autumn rain had begun to fall. As he walked across the threshold of his old school Troy was instantly hit by a massive wave of nostalgia, as well as the all too familiar smell of crisp grilled cheese sandwiches filling the school from the cafeteria. Troy was brought back down to earth as someone bumped into him as they tried to rush by. A slim twenty-something woman turned her head and muttered a quick sorry before turning back to her friend beside her, who was laughing at something that was previously said. Troy recognized the two from his class, but he didn't know their names, just their faces. He watched as the two girls walked up with a small table that was set up opposite the door, with a red Nylon tablecloth draped over it. The brunette sitting behind the table, who looked to be about seventeen, looked up at the girls with a smile, asked their names, and then handed them each a red and white 'Hello, my name is…' nametag. Troy chuckled to himself as he caught sight of the flimsy stickers, remembering back to how he, Chad, and even sometimes, Gabriella would write out outrageous names and then wear them to various occasions like the freshmen orientation or the Job Fair.

Once the girls had slapped on their stickers and had walked passed the small table continuing to giggle at their quiet mutters to each other Troy took a step forward and started over to the girl sitting behind the table.

"Name?" she asked, the perky smile plastered across her face widened as she glanced up at Troy, not even taking into consideration that he was seven years older then her.

"Bolton, Troy." Troy responded, sending her a brief smile before averting his eyes from her's and looking over that the clipboard in front of her, scanning the paper for his name himself. The girl's sudden gaze didn't last long, though, and she quickly looked over the paper, placed a check mark beside Troy's name, and handed him a nametag. Troy took the sticker from her hand, placed it over the breast pocket of his light blue dress shirt, thanked her, and then started towards the school gymnasium. Troy had only gotten a mere ten steps away from the table when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hang on a second." Troy said as he turned around and walked back over towards the girl, who couldn't help but to smile as he re-approached her.

"Yes?" the student asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Has a Miss Gabriella Montez checked in yet?" Troy asked as he stood in front of the table again. As the girl's smile deflated she glanced back down at the clipboard in front of her.

"Yeah. She checked in a while ago… old friend of yours?"

"Something like that." Troy smiled, more to himself then the seventeen year old in front of him, "Thank you… Margie" Troy said, glancing down at her own nametag.

He then proceeded to walk towards the gym, more eager then ever to be reunited with Gabriella.

As he walked through the doors to his old gym, Troy was instantly hit with pang of emotion, but he mostly he was just amazed at how the gym hadn't changed at all, it made him feel like he had never left East High, that Gabriella had never left him, and that everything was still the same. Still incredibly perfect.

"Well, I'll be damned." A familiar voice broke Troy's wishful thinking, "Troy Bolton is in the building!" Troy turned his head only to come face-to-face with one of his oldest and closest friends, Chad Danforth.

"Hey, Chad," Troy smiled as Chad walked up to him and pulled him into a very manly hug. "How're you doing, man?"

"Good! Still playing ball. You know the usual… it's been pretty crazy with the Away games. Taylor's actually getting pretty pissed off about me just having to up and leave next week for a game against the Lakers in LA. Enough about me though, what about you, Hoops?"

"Oh, oh, um, I'm doing good. You know just sticking close to home for the short break I have off the court, ya know?" Troy shrugged, trying to resist the urge to scan the room.

"What I would do to be you, Hoops," Chad laughed as he smacked Troy's shoulder playfully, only to have someone catch his eye from across the room, "Oh, hey, I gotta get going, man, Taylor's calling. Catch ya later." Chad smiled before walking off towards his girlfriend. Troy let out a soft chuckle that quickly morphed into a defeated sigh before he walked deeper into the crowd of alumni in search of Gabriella, running his fingers over the ring box in his pocket all the while.

After several encounters with old teachers and friends Troy glanced at his watch coming to the conclusion that he should probably just head home, it was getting late and he just wasn't having a good time. But then he heard it. The most lovely laugh in the entire world.

Gabriella's laugh.

Troy quickly turned around, whipping his head in the direction of that all too familiar laughter that had filled his head for seven years. After several seconds of blind searching, his eyes fell upon her.

Gabriella was surround by a group of woman whose backs were facing Troy. So, he was only able to see her face, but that was fine. Troy felt like crying as he watched Gabriella laugh, her eyes twinkling, and her nose wrinkling just as they had seven years ago. As Troy started to take a step in her direction two of the women who had been standing right in front of Gabriella excused themselves, walking away to re-join their husbands on the other side of the room. The sudden gap in the human wall of people separating Troy from Gabriella revealed something that Troy which he had never seen.

What it revealed was that underneath the navy blue sun-dress that Gabriella was wearing, was the slightest baby bump, and to make matters worse some man, who Troy had _never _seen before had stepped forwards out of the crowd, handed Gabriella a small plate of food, and then wrapped his arm around her waist like some slimy snaking wrapping itself along a tree-branch. Troy felt like charging at the man and punching him in the face repeatedly, but as he started to take a step towards the couple he suddenly remembered, with a sinking heart, that Gabriella was no longer his. He no longer was the only one who was able to touch her. She was out of his life.

_You idiot! _Troy thought to himself as he clenched the ring box in his pocket _How could have possibly thought that she would ever come back to you?! _ Troy let out a sigh, releasing his death grip on the box and pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing an indent in his palm from the box. He then glanced back over at Gabriella, turned around, and started back over towards the doors that led back towards the main corridor. As he passed by the table on where the refreshments had been laid out on, Troy quickly pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed the velvet square down upon the bright red Nylon tablecloth. Troy then just continued for the doors, suddenly feeling like he couldn't breath. What he didn't know was that a certain dark-haired girl had seen him place the ring box down on the table.

"Excuse me for just moment." Gabriella Montez said, sweetly to the women standing around her before giving the man beside her a quick peck on the cheek, and hurrying over to the small box that Troy had disposed of. Once, the item was in her possession, Gabriella glanced around catching a glance from the man, who had been holding her earlier. She quickly mouthed to him that she was going to the bathroom and then started out of the gym to the main corridor.

As she slipped out the door Gabriella almost ran into a woman with short strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabriella quickly apologized before continuing down the hallway stopping once she heard the clicks of the woman's high heels fade away. Now it was just Gabriella, Margie, and the quick hum of the florescent lights from above. Gabriella leaned up against the wall as she glanced at the small box in her hands, suddenly feeling weak and in need of some structural support. She simply stared at the box for nearly three minutes before finally realizing that she had to go back into the gymnasium soon, or else people would start to wonder where she had gone off to. Gabriella took in a shaky deep breath before opening the box.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself as soon as the ring presented itself to her, the way that the two small diamonds seemed to sparkle in the light of the hallway made her feel as if she was going to start bawling right there in the middle of a high school hallway. But what actually did make her start to tear up was the small note that had been slipped into the lid,

Dearest Gabi,

I know I haven't been the most understanding of people in the world, and I know you probably don't want to give me a second chance, but…

I just wanted to know, will you have me?

Yours Always,

TroyBoy

Gabriella lifted her hand to her whip away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. She quickly snapped the box closed and glanced down at her left ring finger, cursing the ring that was currently placed upon it. She was engaged, but to the wrong man. She felt like screaming, she felt like crying, she felt like shit. Gabriella carefully pushed herself off of the wall brushed off the invisible dust from her dress. She was just about to turn around and walk back towards the gym, but something caught her eye on the other side of the glass entrance doors of East High. A lone rain-soaked figure, dressed in a light blue dress shirt, slacks, and a mop of damp brown hair.

Troy.

Gabriella's heart immediately sank as she witnessed his state of depression and loneliness, and she instantly declared that everyone in the gym could wait right now Troy needed her, and she needed Troy.

Gabriella heaved open the front door and walked down the front walkway of the high school over to Troy. AS soon as she was standing behind him she placed her hand lightly atop his shoulder.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, softly, unsure of what to say, "Troy are you alright?"

"Who is he, Gabi." Troy stated, through gritted teeth. Gabriella was taken aback, but she didn't remove her hand from his shoulder.

"Who's who, Troy?" She asked, her soft voice containing an undertone of confusion. Troy spun around, the frustration and jealousy that he had been feeling when he had seen Gabriella with that man suddenly boiled over, only to be accompanied by a sudden pulse of anger surging through him.

"Don't treat me like I'm fucking five years old, Gabriella! Who was that guy with his arm around your waist!" Troy snapped. Gabriella took a step back, frightened as to what Troy might do to her in his sudden state of anger. "Well?!" Troy yelled, as took a step forwards.

"His name's Rick Parker… he's my Fiancé." Gabriella whispered as she glanced down at the ground, regretting every single word as they poured from her lips. She sniffed, her nose suddenly becoming stuffed as her eyes started to tear up again.

"so, that's his…" Troy started, his voice softening, along with his expression as Gabriella looked back up at him.

"His child?" Gabi inquired glancing back down at her stomach before looking back into Troy's eyes, "Yes." Troy let out a nervous laugh as he turned around, scratching the back of his neck, as he muttered to himself,

"I can't believe this. I just I can't believe this." This time, it was Gabriella who felt anger surge through her.

"You can't believe what, Troy? That I'd leave and actually find somebody else? Instead of pining for you my entire life? Troy, I told you I loved you! I told you-"

"You told me you _loved _me! Exactly, Gabi1 All that means is that you used to love me!" Troy shouted over her.

"Well, you can't just show up seven years later, Troy, and ask me to _have you_!" Gabriella shot back, throwing her arms up in the air, smacking them back down against her heavy rain-soaked dress.

"_Have you_, wait, Gabriella, where did you hear that?" Troy asked, his voice shaking with a nervous tone. Gabriella sniffed again, trying to compose herself.

"A letter… in here." She said, softly, as she handed him back the ring box. Troy took it from her, his eyes never leaving her face. "Troy, why are you doing this? Why did you have to show up again?" Gabriella managed to choke out. Instead of answering her Troy stepped towards her, leaned in until their lips were centimeters apart, and said against her lips,

"Because I love you." Before Gabriella could even think about what she was going to do next, Troy closed the gap between them and kissed her. At first Gabriella, just stood there, unsure of what to do, but after about ten seconds she began to kiss him back, reviling in the way his lips caressed hers in such a perfect way, and how his arms wrapped around her making her feel like she was home again, but then, suddenly… she pulled away.

"I can't. Troy, I-I just can't." Troy leaned his head back, taking in and letting out a shaky deep breath before looking back at Gabriella.

"I understand. You have Rick and baby on the way. I just- I'm just going to have to learn to accept that." Troy said, before turning to make his way back over to his truck, but before he could start towards the parking lot he felt something grab a hold of his arm and tug him backwards. Troy glanced behind him, only to see Gabriella's chocolate brown orbs staring back at him.

"I love you, too Troy, but-" Gabriella started, only to have Troy cut her off with a soft peck on the lips.

"I know, Gabi. I know." He whispered as he pulled away and then started over to his car leaving Gabriella alone in the rain feeling heartbroken and unsure of what to do.

"Miss? Miss, you should really come inside. You'll catch a cold out here." Margie's soft voice sounded from the doorway, pulling Gabriella out of the raging sea of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Gabriella said, absentmindedly as she watched Troy's blue truck pull out onto the main road, before starting back into the high school.

Later that night, once the reunion had ended, Gabriella lay in bed beside Rick, wide awake her mind was keep her awake, keeping her awake with thoughts of a certain blue eyed Wildcat. Little did she know, he, too, was wide-awake with thoughts of her and what maybe could have been.


End file.
